


About our Founder

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the founder of the Continental Spiran Archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About our Founder

**High Summoner Yuna** (17 YE-62 CE), is the fifth and final high-summoner and is the daughter of High Summoner Braska, who completed his pilgrimage to Zanarkand approximately a decade prior. The completion of her pilgrimage marked the beginning of the Calm Era, and her destruction of the Aeons naturally brought about the end of both the Yevon Era and summoning as a temple art. Many historians believe that without the art of summoning, the great Temples of Yevon were unable to justify their existence.

Though lesser known for her post-pilgrimage accomplishments, High Summoner Yuna was well-known as a diplomat and neutral emissary between the emerging political factions of the time and records of her meeting with both Meyvn Nooj and Praetor Baralai exist. She was also known as the founder of the first publicly-accessible sphere archive. Though most footage of Lady Yuna was lost or destroyed in the Farplane Wars of 513 CE, a few spheres of Lady Yuna’s concerts and appearances still exist in playable form, and will be shown for the commemoration of the 1000th year anniversary of the Eternal Calm.


End file.
